


Lukercy Smut Fanfiction Written By Someone Who Knew Them Both Too Well

by WeezlBot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, It's almost entirely smut, Multi, Smut, Underage Sex, Written as a joke, butthole licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: A long time ago, in a place far away, a girl with two crushes sat down to write a fic where they bang.As you do.





	Lukercy Smut Fanfiction Written By Someone Who Knew Them Both Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> "Why is it all in italics?" you may be asking.  
You'll find out later in the fic. In the meantime, I hope it's not too painful to read.

_ It was their last night together before Luke was due to leave. They dangled their feet off the dock into the cool water, enjoying the feeling of it. It was a warm summer, and Luke wore only swim trunks; Percy wore a shirt as well. Percy rubbed his bandaged hand gently, trying to heal the pain Luke had caused him. “I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me now after you tried to get me killed before.” _

_ Luke sighed. “I’m sorry, Percy. I had to do it. It was more of a… statement than anything else. I had to send the message that I’m done with you shits.” He secured his face in a cocky smile and fixed it on Percy.  _

_ “And I was just the vehicle for your message,” Percy said dubiously. _

_ “Yeah, I admit. I used you a little. But only because I knew we were cool enough for you to forgive me. Right, cuz?” _

_ Percy extended his bandaged hand to Luke. “See what you did to me? See why I might be upset by this?” _

_ Luke took the smaller hand in his own large, callused one and kissed the palm of it where he knew the scorpion had stung. “I’m sorry.” _

_ Percy’s heart quivered in his chest. “That… that’s not enough, Luke. How will I know that you won’t hurt me again? What are you going to do after you… you leave?” _

_ “You know I don’t make plans, Perce. As for how you’ll know I won’t hurt you again…” Luke grinned a conspiratorial smile before he pulled Percy in and locked lips with him. Percy yelped, but Luke’s mouth swallowed the sound. “Shh,” Luke hushed. “It’s okay. I’m sorry. Please, let me atone for my sins. I hurt you. Let me make you feel good for a change.”  _

_ Percy gasped for air against Luke’s choking tongue. Luke had his hands tangled tightly in his hair, and his powerful arms were restraining him, making it impossible to move. “L-Luke,” he exhaled, “Luke, I can’t breathe.” _

_ Luke moved away. “I’m sorry, cuz. I didn’t mean to choke you.” _

_ “Sure you didn’t,” Percy panted. “Sure you didn’t.” _

_ “Well, at least you know now that I didn’t mean anything bad by… by the scorpion. If there was anyone else I thought I could do that to without them killing me I would do it to them instead, I swear. I mean, you’re just so… perfectly gullible and innocent. You really were the perfect target. Nothin’ personal, cuz, but it’s true,” Luke rambled.  _

_ Percy scowled, affronted. “Innocent?” _

_ Luke smiled affectionately. “Innocent. You’re so wonderfully devoid of resentment…” Luke reached out to stroke the other boy’s face, but Percy pulled away.  _

_ “Just because I don’t tell  _ you _ who I hate doesn’t mean I don’t hate anyone,” Percy growled. _

_ Luke chuckled, a snort that came right through his nose. “We all hate someone, Perce. I meant your hatred for the  _ gods _ hasn’t really developed yet.” _

_ Percy nodded. “You’re right. I don’t feel the same burning hate for humanity that you do.” _

_ “It ain’t humanity, cuz. It’s the gods. I’m taking humanity somewhere  _ better _ than the gods can do. But first…” Luke reached out and succeeded in touching Percy’s cheek this time. “Allow me to make some things up to you. Please.” _

_ Percy sighed and relented to the older man’s callused hands. “Fine. But this better be the best apology I’ve ever received.” _

_ Luke smiled and leaned in. “Oh, it will be. Believe me, it will be the best experience of your entire little life.” _

_ Percy noted immediately the smell of ginger Altoids on his breath. “U-um… okay…” Percy replied hesitantly. “What’s your plan for…” _

_ Luke cut him off with his lips again and Percy moaned softly. Luke’s mouth tasted like ginger and mint, and his lips were chapped and cold. Luke pulled Percy into his lap and deepened the kiss. Percy, unaccustomed to this level of touch, whimpered slightly. Luke gave that damned snort again and kissed gently over the curve of his cheek and chin and down to his neck, enjoying the salty taste of Percy’s skin. He hummed into the curve of Percy’s neck as Percy gulped air, practically asphyxiating from the earlier kisses.  _

_ “Lu-Luke?” Percy gasped, his tongue feeling like lead in his mouth. “You-you’re carrying a knife in your pants, aren’t you?” _

_ “I-” _

_ “I can feel it poking me in the taint,” Percy complained. _

_ Luke gave the creamy skin of Percy’s neck one last light kiss before moving his head so he was gazing into his beautiful sea-green eyes. “No, Perce. I don’t have a knife on me.” _

_ “But then what… oh.” Percy’s voice was small.  _

_ Luke breathed out, his face red with pleasure and arousal. “I think… I think we should find some privacy, cuz. I-I… I really want to… want to cum, and I… I want to do it in you. Or on you. Heck, I’d settle for next to you.” _

_ Percy shivered and blushed, looking down.. “O-okay. I-I have a plan, but you’ll need to let me go in order for it to work.” _

_ Luke relinquished him and stood up. His pelvis felt like it was about to burst from lack of relief; the warm weight of Percy’s buttocks bearing down on his hips had really done something to him. As Percy picked his way to his feet, Luke turned to him and asked “So, what’s your great plan?” _

_ “This.” Percy grabbed Luke’s hand and jumped off the dock into the water, dragging Luke down with him. Luke yelped as the old wooden dock scraped his shins; the shock of the frigid water flooding over his body didn’t help either. Percy focused hard and bubbles coalesced around the two bodies. Luke gasped air as soon as he got access to it. As the precious oxygen flooded his deprived lungs, he grabbed Percy by his slim shoulders and slammed him into the silt.  _

_ Percy almost lost control of the bubble. “Please don’t do that again. If I lose control of the bubble you could drown, and you don’t want that.” _

_ “It’s your fault for pulling me in here. My balls are crawling up my throat right now,” Luke complained.  _

_ Percy raised a brow. “Did you have a better plan?” _

_ “... No.” _

_ “Then why are you complaining?” Percy asked. _

_ “... Because I’m  _ cold.”  _ Luke pressed his hips into the warm crevice of Percy’s groin and buttocks.  _

_ “Maybe your apology to me will warm you up,” Percy said unsympathetically. _

_ “Perhaps it will.” Luke slipped his hand under the hem of Percy’s shirt, pushing it up around his shoulders. Luke’s touch was a feather dancing around Percy’s chest and Percy moaned loudly. He was shivering and pushing into Luke and his eyes were glassy. It was as if he didn’t know what to do with all the pleasure. Percy’s sounds only intensified as Luke gently traced his callused finger over his nipple. Luke couldn’t help but laugh at the younger boy. “Hey…” Percy forced, trying to put as much venom in his voice as possible. He failed, however, and his voice came out as a shaky whine. “Stop laughing at me.” _

_ Luke laughed harder. “I’m sorry, Perce, you’re just so fucking loud. It’s hilarious. I mean, has no one ever touched you before? Have you never even touched  _ yourself _ before?” _

_ “No, of course not!” Percy breathed out. “That’s disgusting.” _

_ Luke snorted. “Well, it’s obvious no one’s ever touched you before. You wouldn’t be this way if someone had.” He smirked and leaned in close, nuzzling lightly on the skin of Percy’s neck, finding it velvety and soft. “Well,” he whispered. “I suppose we’ll just have to get you used to it.” _

_ Percy whimpered at the breath on his neck and leaned in, squishing Luke’s head between his cheek and shoulder. It was too intense. He could feel his cock straining against his much-too-tight swim trunks as Luke kissed at his neck. “Lu-Luke? I-I… I…” _

_ Luke hummed and continued to kiss him. _

_ “I need… I need…” Percy pushed his hips into Luke’s rock-hard abs as Luke brushed his rough, chapped lips over an oddly sensitive spot on his collarbone. “Please, I need…” _

_ “Oh, you  _ are _ thirsty,” Luke whispered. He gently pulled Percy’s arms up over his head and slipped off his shirt, rubbing Percy’s soft stomach fat while he did. Percy wasn’t overweight, in fact he was rail thin to the point you could see his collarbone and ribs, but he still had baby fat around his midriff that gave him the look of a little kid. Luke thought it was adorable. _

_ Percy took a deep breath as Luke sat with his knees on either side of his legs. “So, where should I put our clothes after we’ve taken them off?” Luke said cheerily.  _

_ “Uh-um.” Percy groaned. The tightening bulge in his already uncomfortable swim trunks was becoming unbearable; it was making it impossible to think. “Just… ah, just put it on the silt or something.” _

_ “Won’t they get dirty, then?” _

_ “D-does it matter?” _

_ Luke paused. “... You’re right.” He moved off of the younger boy and pulled Percy’s mercilessly tight trunks over his round little behind, peeling it off of his skin. Percy groaned and listed his head to the side in relief, putting his knees up to reveal his backside to the older boy. Luke snorted again before noticing the pressure lines that the trunks had left on his tender young skin and rubbing them gently. “... You need some new trunks,” Luke said bluntly. _

_ “No… no money for trunks,” Percy whispered, his voice a breathy moan.  _

_ “No money. Got it. I’ll get you some as the final part of my apology. But for now…” Luke leaned in and put his hand on Percy’s hardon, stroking the tip gently. “... allow me to finish the first part.” _

_ Percy nodded consent. Luke kissed down Percy’s neck down his chest to his nipples and belly. Percy leaned his head back and blushed heavily upon seeing a large number of minnows gathered around the bubble they were in. Oh gods… they were staring at them. No doubt wondering what the son of Poseidon was doing bedding with a traitor.  _ Go away! _ he mouthed. _

_ They fled quickly and Percy relaxed into Luke’s chapped lips. Luke slowly teased his way lower and lower until Percy felt him put a gentle kiss on the tip of his cock. He breathed out and tried to push his hips against Luke, but Luke stopped him with one firm hand. “Be patient, Perce. You’ll get your relief, I promise.” _

_ Percy nodded. “O-okay.” _

_ Luke gave Percy a crooked grin and leaned back in, licking a stripe up his cock before pushing the aching organ out of the way with a tender hand and slurping gently at Percy’s taint and salty man-cave. Percy groaned out as electricity shot up his spine with every agonizingly slow movement of tongue. He palmed his cock desperately; he couldn’t handle the arousal anymore. The feeling of Luke’s wet muscle against his sensitive little hole was too much.  _

_ Luke felt Percy’s needy hand brush against his cheek, pulling him out of his ass-induced rapture. “Hey, don’t do that. You’ll cum too early. I’m not done with you yet. I’m horny too.” _

_ “I-I can’t… can’t hold on any longer, Lu-Luke, I need… I need… I need to get off bad…” Percy was moaning and gasping hard. _

_ “Okay, okay. Just give me a moment. I need to prep you or I’ll tear you to shreds,” he breathed out huskily before sighing and pulling something out of the pockets of his swim trunks.  _

_ “What… what’s that?” _

_ “Butt lube.” Luke was blunt as usual. “Spread your legs.” _

_ Percy did as he was told. Luke gently wrangled his large, callused index finger into Percy’s virgin hole, relishing the feeling of the tight muscles around his finger. He could only imagine how good it would feel on his manhood. _

_ Percy whimpered a little. “A-ah… Luke?” _

_ “Is something wrong?”  _

_ “No… it’s just… weird,” Percy managed. _

_ “Just give it a minute,” Luke mumbled distractedly as he pushed it in further. He rubbed Percy’s walls carefully with his finger, trying to find the sweet spot that would get Percy off. Percy hooked his legs over Luke’s shoulders as he did so and squirmed. He really needed Luke to find the spot soon. He couldn’t take it anymore. _

_ Fortunately, Luke found it in minutes. Percy shuddered and his eyes rolled back from the sensation. “Ah…!” _

_ Luke smirked. “Oh, I see. I found it after all.” _

_ Percy managed a nod and groaned as Luke squeezed in another finger. “I need…” _

_ “What do you need?” Luke asked, trying to scissor his fingers against the unyielding muscles. _

_ “I need you… need you in me…” _

_ “And I need to be in you, but trust me, I need to stretch you out a little more. What I want to put in you next is  _ much _ bigger than a few fingers.” _

_ Percy whimpered and managed a nod. Luke sighed out. Percy was breathing heavily; he was pouting, blushing; his head was leaned back to reveal his sensitive neck. The thin moonlight filtering through the water and the bubble made his skin look even paler than usual and gave his hair a dark luster and his eyes a beautiful oceanic glow; his pupils were blown and his little pink tongue was hanging out of his mouth slightly, which Luke found especially arousing. He hoped that eventually he would get the chance to rub his cock over that tongue, someday when times were better. Less bizarre.  _

_ “Okay,” Luke started, running his free hand over Percy’s soft tummy and thigh. “I think… I think we can… put it in now.” Dammit, now he was too turned on to speak properly.  _

_ Percy nodded. “Please. Please.” Luke removed the fingers and began fumbling with the waistband of his swim trunks. Percy’s eyes widened. Luke’s bulge, seen for the first time, looked honestly terrifying. “I-I’m not sure that’ll… will it fit?” _

_ “Yeah, yeah,” Luke replied absentmindedly as the trunks finally peeled off.  _

Poseidon’s Trident, _ Percy thought.  _ It’s even bigger than it looked before. _ Luke’s junk wasn’t abnormally long; it was definitely on the high side inchwise although it (probably) wasn’t the longest dick you’d see in your life; but it was thick as hell, probably a full inch or so in diameter. Maybe more. “A-are you sure that’ll fit?” _

_ “It’d better.” Luke fixed his eyes on those of the younger boy as he climbed on top of him. “Take a deep breath and hold it. I’m going in.” _

_ Percy sucked a breath. He felt Luke’s organ prodding his butthole for a moment before Luke looked back up and said “Okay, you’re clenching. You need to relax your asshole or I’m never gonna be able to get in.” _

_ “S-sorry!” Percy whimpered. “It… it’s my first time… I’m really nervous…” _

_ Luke nodded. “I know. Just relax. If it really hurts you can tell me to stop and I’ll pull out, all right?” _

_ Percy nodded. “O-okay.” Percy took a breath and forced his back end to relax.  _

_ Luke tried again, prodding the prepared virgin hole carefully before getting the tip in. Percy hissed. “You okay?”  _

_ “F-fine!” Percy sucked in another breath, his heart pounding. “Put… put it in further.” Luke pushed his way in as Percy looped his legs up around Luke’s back, relishing the way Luke’s muscles moved as he pushed in and the feeling of the hot meat moving up into him.  _

_ “Is this okay? Can I start moving?” Percy’s muscles were tight as a vice around Luke’s cock; Luke was going to burst from the pressure if he couldn’t get the relief he sought. _

_Percy nodded desperately. “P-please.” Luke leaned in for a kiss as he started moving, but Percy leaned his head away and Luke’s lips hit his neck instead. “... Your breath smells like taint,” Percy complained. __  
_ _“Don’t lie. You liked it,” Luke grunted. _

_ Percy breathed out, but didn’t respond. Luke kissed up and down Percy’s neck as he let himself down on his elbow, pressing himself tight against Percy’s chest and carefully moving his other hand to stroke Percy’s cock. “Ah…!” Percy gasped, pushing his hips into Luke’s warm, callused, slightly lubed hand.  _

_ “You like that too?” Luke asked, snickering slightly.  _

_ Percy nodded and squoze his eyes shut. “Ah… yeah…” _

_ Luke evened his face back with Percy and smirked. “Knew you would. You’re so easy, Perce. All I have to do is touch you and you melt so hard…” _

_ Percy’s toes clenched as Luke’s thumb rubbed gently over his dick head. “I-I’m not easy. You got turned on as quickly as I did.” _

_ “Mm. Only because you were rubbing your tight little butt over my crotch.” Luke moved the hand that had been stroking Percy off and slapped his ass, leaving Percy to whine and then yelp loudly from withdrawal and pain.  _

_ “Luke… please…” _

_ “Mm? What’s that?” Luke was enjoying this.  _

_ “Please put your hand back… I need…” _

_ “I’m not understanding you, Perce. I think you need to beg a little more for me to get your point,” Luke smirked.  _

_ “Screw you…” Percy panted. “...I really… really, really need to cum, please touch me again...” _

_ Luke nodded. “Mm. I think I understand, but I’m not sure yet. Please repeat your point.” _

_ “P-please!” Percy begged. “It… it hurts, Luke, I really, really,  _ reallyreallyreally  _ need to get off, please help, pleasepleaseplease help…” _

_ “Is it really that bad? Can’t you wait just a moment more?” Luke drawled, smirking. _

_ Percy growled, grabbed Luke’s hand and put it over his groin, pushing into it with more desperation than Luke thought was possible.  _

_ Luke sucked a breath and giggled nervously. “Okay, okay. I get it. I was just having fun.”  _

_ He started stroking Percy’s cock again and the two slipped into a quick rhythm of give-and-take. It was only a few minutes before Percy buried his face in Luke’s muscular shoulder and moaned. “I-I’m gonna… gonna cum…” _

_ Luke grunted a reply. He could feel the hot, rapid puffs of breath Percy left on his neck as he got close. A powerful ripple passed through Percy’s inner muscles and over Luke’s dick, sending an intense jolt of electricity into his spine and making his balls tighten as Percy rocked with orgasm, spilling cum into Luke’s hand and between their bodies. Percy panted heavily as Luke pumped into him a few more times before his own orgasm hit and he exploded into the once-virgin hole, claiming it forever as his own… _

“What’cha doing?” A familiar joking voice jolted Annabeth out of her working trance and she slammed her laptop closed.

“Oh… Percy. Nothing. I wasn’t working on anything. I was… watching YouTube videos. That’s all.”

Percy wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that.”

Annabeth sighed. Turns out, one can get fairly aroused writing a scene where one’s two major crushes have sex. Real-life Percy—the Percy who had never had sex before she had come along with anyone, much less any other man—was definitely not helping. “Why would I lie to you?”

“I don’t know, but you did.”

“Well, I didn’t and I don’t know where you got that idea. I think you might be going crazy,” she joked.

Percy fell into the bed beside her desk and sighed. “You know, I think you might be right. I do feel like I’m going crazy sometimes.”

Annabeth sighed and kissed his cheek. “I know. There are things we can do about that, don’t worry.” 

Percy smiled up at her. Oh, his innocence was painfully sweet. “Thank you, Wise Girl.”

Annabeth giggled. “Of course.” She kissed his lips. “Anything for you.”

Percy blushed. “... Thanks. What were you doing on that laptop, then?”

“Writing.”

Percy smiled. “That’s cool. What were you writing?”

“An essay,” Annabeth lied. “For class.”

“Ah, sucks,” Percy laughed. “Are you almost done, at least?”

“Yeah. It was only two thousand words. Short-ish.”

“Lucky. The last one I had to write was five thousand.”

“Percy, you had a month to write that and you put it off until the day before it was due. If I hear you whine about that incident one more time, I swear to Hades I will fucking lose it.” She pinched his arm.

Percy yelped. “Fine, fine! I won’t bring it up anymore!” He stood up. “... Well, I’ll leave you to finish up. I need to call my mom anyway.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You’re such a fucking mama’s boy, Seaweed Brain.”

“You’re practically closer to my mom than I am!” Percy protested. 

“I know, I know. It was only a joke. I’ll see you in… fifteen-ish.”

Percy nodded, smiled sweetly, and closed the door behind him, allowing Annabeth to go back to her work.

_ The next day, Percy woke and Luke was gone. He couldn’t help but notice a sudden emptiness in his chest as he stared at the sheets that Luke had lovingly tucked him into after their little tryst the previous day. His sinuses tingled and he sniffled, standing up slowly and wiping his eyes. _

_ The urge to cry was incredible.  _

_ He suddenly saw a small piece of paper tucked into the slats of his bunk. He pulled it out and unfolded it, sitting back down to read it.  _

“Dear Percy,

“I’m sorry. I had to leave early. I hate that this is our goodbye, but I’m afraid that this is the way it has to be.”

_ A drop of water hit the paper- was Percy crying? He brushed the tears out of his eyes and sniffled before reading on. _

“Thank you for last night. It was truly a pleasure. I can still feel your skin against mine. I hope that someday we can do it again, even if that time comes years from now.

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again. For all I know the next time will be in battle. I have a feeling we’ll be on opposite sides. I hope that’s not the case, but of course I can’t tell the future. 

“Tell Annabeth I love her. And take care of Thalia’s Tree. Kronos is telling me to hurt it. I don’t want to hurt it but I don’t know how long I can tell him no for. 

“And last but not least, I love you. Keep that in mind. It might be a real long time before I can tell you that again.

“Love and kisses, 

“Luke.”

_ Percy wiped tears out of his eyes,  _ Annabeth wrote, wiping tears out of her own eyes. 

_ He stood up and walked out to the dock, sitting down and letting the sea breeze dry his tears as they fell. He bowed his head and said a small prayer to his father, a small prayer that someday, someday, he’d see Luke again. _

Annabeth figured that that would have to do. She wiped her eyes again, took a breath and went to go meet Percy.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this from an old comic I saw where Luke says the only reason that he knows what Lukercy is is because he saw Annabeth writing it. It was this. https://pm1.narvii.com/6397/3f55646df1bb4239f7c65948647be8c5da40593a_hq.jpg
> 
> If anyone knows who made it, please tell me because a Google image search was not helpful.
> 
> And see? The cringy-arse summary depiction about "a girl with two crushes" didn't apply only to me like probably everyone thought!
> 
> Edit: why is this my most read fic


End file.
